Can't Let You Run
by Gesshoku
Summary: When Fiends attacks Earth, they opens up a gateway between Earth and Spira. One Senshi takes the trip through the portal to try and stop the monsters at their source... and gets in to more trouble than she could ever imagine.
1. AN Disclaimer

This work is a piece of pure fiction, based on Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy X. Yes, this is a crossover.  
  
This takes place towards the beginning of the game for FFX, and sometime after Sailor Moon Stars (and all the Senshi have reached their Eternal forms).  
  
This contains MASSIVE SPOILERS for FFX, as it actually goes through the game. Also contains spoilers for most of Sailor Moon.  
  
No Makoto pairing yet, but there are hints of Tidus/Yuna and Wakka/Lulu. Makoto will be paired up, but not until the sequel.  
  
This will be updated sporadically, as my other two fics (After The Rain and Somewhere Between) are the main fics I'm working on right now. It _will_ be updated, though, and finished.  
  
DISCLAIMER: One and only, so get it here. I. Own. Nothing. 


	2. Prologue: Premonition

Prologue: Premonition

  
  
  
  
_It was dark... night, then. There were no stars, but somehow, she could still see perfectly. In front of her was the others; Minako, Ami, Rei, and Usagi, all transformed, all fighting... something. It didn't look like anything they'd fought before. Of course, even then, all the enemies looked different. But this... this was...  
  
Her attention was drawn away from the fight, towards a brightly glowing portal. It was large, round, and swirled with many different colors, all changing constantly. The portal seemed to be hovering about three feet off the ground. More of those monsters were coming through it.  
  
Makoto started to open her mouth, to tell the others that this, this portal, was what they should be concentrating on, but suddenly they were gone.  
  
FLASH  
  
It was Juuban, but not the same Juuban she'd been living in. It looked as if World War III had started right here. Everything was torn, ripped, in flames, or charred beyond recognition. And there, around her...  
  
She ran over to the nearest body, dropping to her knees and craddling the form against herself, sobbing.  
  
It was Usagi. Bright, sweet, wonderful Usagi. Her leader, her princess, her future Queen. Usagi's Sailor Moon outfit was torn to shreds, but it didn't really matter because her skin was too, covered in scratches, gouges and blood. The once-blonde hair was matted with the sticky red substance, and it got all over Makoto as she held her.  
  
"No no no no no no no..." Makoto repeated, almost soundlessly. Her eyes were staring blankly ahead, but something above caught her attention.  
  
It was a large, floating... mass. Blocking out the sun, or the moon, she wasn't sure because it was dark anyway and it didn't matter if it was night or day.  
  
The underside was right above her, and it began to open up. Now it was bright, but not the kind of bright Makoto wanted.  
  
"You must go."  
  
The voice startled her, causing her to clutch Usagi's body tighter to her chest, her gaze snapping from the horrific shape in the sky to...  
  
A woman, standing ten feet away. She looked... kind, gentle, but eternally sad, as if she'd seen too much pain in her life. Usagi looked like that, sometimes.  
  
The woman spoke again. "You must go."  
  
Makoto finally let go of her princess, laying the blonde gently on the ground, and stood. "Go where?"  
  
The woman pointed to something behind Makoto. "You must go."  
  
Makoto turned, and caught a glimpse of the portal she'd seen before. Then everything went black._  
  
A loud beeping jarred Makoto from the dream, and she'd never been so glad to wake up in her life. She reached a hand up to her forehead, and found sweat there.  
  
"Some dream..." she sighed, grabbing her communicator from off the nightstand next to her bed. She flipped it open, squinting a little at the fuzzy picture. It turned out to be Ami, or rather Sailor Mercury, on the other end.  
  
"You've got to get over here! We need help! Minako's knocked out and Rei's barely standing!"  
  
She'd never heard Ami sound so frantic in the entire time she'd been a Senshi. She quickly got directions from the distressed girl, then jumped out of bed, transformed, and left through the window.  
  
Whatever that dream meant, she could figure it out later. Right now, her fellow Senshi were in trouble. 


	3. Chapter 1: Don't Know

Chapter 1: Don't Know

  
  
  
  
She arrived to find something that froze her to the spot.  
  
It was the same creature that had been in her dream, and Ami and Usagi were barely holding it off.  
  
Makoto forced herself to move, snapping off a quick "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" and managing to drive the monster back a few feet.  
  
Ami and Usagi ran over to her. Both were all scratched up and bruised, but Makoto ignored this, looking around quickly.  
  
And she found what she was looking for. There, not but a few feet away, was the portal. She pointed at it and shouted "Mercury, scan!" before jumping at the monster, throwing a few attacks at it to keep it busy. Ami scanned the portal, not even bothering to ask why.  
  
It was only thirty seconds, but Makoto felt it was an eternity before Ami finally spoke.  
  
"It's the source! It's where those monsters came from!"  
  
Usagi looked up from where she was trying to heal Minako and Rei, Rei having passed out sometime before Makoto had gotten there.  
  
"The... source? So if we destroy that, then no more monsters?"  
  
Ami scanned for a few more seconds, then shook her head. "No, it can't be destroyed! It has to be closed from the other side, and the only way to close it seems to be by destroying the one who made it."  
  
Makoto gave one last kick to the monster and it disappeared in to bright specks of light that floated around her. She twisted around to look at Usagi, then closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
Usagi turned wide, frightened eyes to Makoto. "What?" The look on her face... as if she knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Sailor Moon... Usagi... I'm sorry."  
  
With that, Makoto ran towards the portal and took a flying leap, passing through it. She could faintly hear "Good luck, Sailor Jupiter," before her world went dark.  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
The first thing she noticed when she came to was the dry, itchy sand that was scratching at her cheek. The second thing she noticed was the sound of the ocean, as if it was right behind her. The third thing she noticed was a shadow falling over her, and a gentle voice speaking.  
  
"Hello? ...Hello, miss? Are you... alright?"  
  
Makoto opened her eyes, blinking a few times until she got used to the harsh rays of the sun. When her vision finally cleared, it was filled with... purple. A purple skirt, in fact. For one, brief moment she thought it was Hotaru, but quickly dismissed the notion. Hadn't she jumped through that portal, after all? Hotaru certainly wouldn't be _here_... wherever _here_ was.  
  
She pushed herself up, slowly, until she was on her knees. Her vision swam, and she groaned, pressing a hand to her head. It came away bloody.  
  
The owner of the purple skirt crouched down in front of Makoto. "You've got... a nasty gash. Please, be still for a moment. I will heal you."  
  
Makoto wondered how, exactly, since she didn't see any first aid kits nearby. But the woman simply placed a hand over the gash in her forehead, mumbled a few words, and the pain and groginess lifted. When the woman pulled back, Makoto brought her hand up again. No gash... or even blood. It was...  
  
"...completely healed. How... how did you..."  
  
She finally looked up at the girl, and a mismatched pair of blue and green eyes met her own. They held infinite kindness, infinite hope, and she was reminded of Usagi in that moment. The woman was smiling, though it didn't quite reach those mismatched eyes, and Makoto could now see that she was young, perhaps seventeen or eighteen years old.  
  
"Thank you," was finally spit out, and now the smile did reach the woman's eyes.  
  
"It was no trouble, really." She held out a hand, and Makoto took her offer of help to stand. She swayed for a moment, but quickly righted herself and started brushing the sand from her Senshi uniform.  
  
"I'm Yuna." Yuna made some strange gesture that ended in a bow. Makoto supposed it was their way of greeting people. "That... is a very different outfit. I don't think I've seen anything like it before..."  
  
Makoto paused in her ministrations, looking back up at Yuna. She could see now that Yuna was shorter than her... of course, most are. She smiled briefly, finishing brushing herself off before giving Yuna a polite bow.  
  
"I'm..." she hesitated. If she was going to be here any length of time, she would need help. And this Yuna seemed like she would offer that help. Besides, it wasn't as if she had a secret identity here. She just wouldn't... go around, announcing to everyone who she was.  
  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter, but you can call me..." here she detransformed, ending up back in her pink and green stripped pajamas and bare feet, "Makoto."  
  
Yuna gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth. "Oh my... That is... some trick. You must be very powerful."  
  
Makoto laughed nervously, one hand scratching at the back of her head. "It's a long story about the outfit... and as for powerful, well, let's just say that I'm not the most powerful of... my kind." Meaning the Senshi, of course.  
  
Yuna nodded slightly, as if she understood. "I see... How did you end up here?"  
  
"Well, if you can believe it, I'm actually from another planet..." she trailed off, blinking at Yuna. She'd expected some sort of reaction like 'You're insane!', but instead Yuna just listened on with a patient, accepting look on her face. Did this woman... actually believe her?  
  
"Anyway, I'm from another planet. I'm a... sort of warrior there. Me and a few others fight to keep the people and planet safe from harm. There was this... portal, and these strange monsters came out of it. None of us had ever seen anything like them before."  
  
Yuna interupted, asking what the monster looked like. Makoto gave a brief description, and the shorter girl nodded.  
  
"As I thought. It sounds like a Fiend from our world, Spira." She made a sort of 'go on' gesture and Makoto continued.  
  
"Anyway, I figured that since the portal was the source of the monsters... er, Fiends, that if one of us went through the portal and destroyed whatever was causing it on this side, that it would close the portal and prevent anymore Fiends from coming through."  
  
Yuna's expression turned sad, and a little angry. "It's probably... Sin."  
  
"Sin?"  
  
"Yes... Sin is the cause of most of the trouble in our world. I'm on a mission to defeat it right now, in fact."  
  
Makoto visibly brightened. "Really? Can I join you? I mean... I need to help defeat this... Sin thingy, so I can protect my world. I wouldn't feel right just sitting back and letting someone else do the work."  
  
Yuna's smile returned, and she nodded. "I'd like that. Please, join me. Become my guardian, and we can defeat Sin."  
  
Makoto was just about to ask what a guardian was when a shout from behind Yuna grabbed both their attentions. It was man, in strange clothing, with reddish hair that was sticking up, as if defying gravity.  
  
"Hey Yuna! We gotta get goin', ya? The boat's about to leave!"  
  
There was a short 'Oh no!' from Yuna, and then she grabbed Makoto's hand and the two ran up the beach, towards the dock.  
  
Makoto just laughed. 


End file.
